


Toying with danger

by disposableteen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disposableteen/pseuds/disposableteen
Summary: There is something so pleasing with toying with danger. Levi has always thought so. In a way he supposes it’s unnecessary and could potentially be lethal, but everyone needs a hobby, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just me, drabbling away to stay sane.

There is something so pleasing with toying with danger. Levi has always thought so. In a way he supposes it’s unnecessary and could potentially be lethal, but everyone needs a hobby, right? And this hobby has proven itself to be extremely hard to quit.   
Erwin hums in his sleep and moves his arm slightly, as if to unconsciously reach out after him. The morning sun shines in through the drapes that they were too lazy to close properly last night, and the stupid idiot looks like a disney prince. Levi was never a disney kid, and perhaps he wasn’t ever a kid at all, but even he knows Erwin doesn’t belong in real life. He belongs in movies where the hero is always gorgeous, in books where they always win, and in every living creature’s wet dreams. Not _here_ , in his bed. And yet here he is, and even under the circumstances Levi would never want it any other way. 

He’s drinking his third cup of tea when Erwin joins him in his kitchen, wearing only a pair of underwear and with his hair pointing towards every corner of the room.  
“Morning..”, he yawns and stretches, showing off his stupid abs. “Anything interesting?”   
He nods towards the newspaper in Levi’s hands as he makes some coffee for himself.  
“Not really. World’s just as shitty as always. Another person got shot though. They found him yesterday. Did you know about it?”  
Erwin nods as he leans over his shoulder to take a look.  
“Yeah, Mike told me. They’re already checking for a criminal past.”  
The newspapers must have doubled their usual income these last months. Nine victims in half a year, and now a tenth. Same pattern every time. Shot or stabbed just once, died within seconds, no witnesses. And every one of them have turned out to have evaded punishment for a crime some way or another. The case got internationally known when the fourth victim turned out to have escaped prosecution for raping a teenage girl through diplomatic immunity just a few months before being killed. 

“Any leads?” Levi frowns as he reads about the meager details the police were able to release to the press.  
“Still can’t tell you, you know.” Erwin smirks and grabs a piece of toast. “But Mike didn’t sound happy. I hope they get him or her soon though. This is certainly not a good publicity.”  
Several different police forces from several different countries are working together, and yet they seem to barely have anything to go on. Erwin himself isn’t on the case but is consulted every now and then, and so he’s sometimes able to tell Levi something that hasn’t made its way into the papers yet.  
“They’ll fuck up sooner or later and get caught”, Levi muses and ducks away from a morning kiss. “Brush your teeth first, dickhead.”  
Erwin only grins and kisses his forehead instead.

Levi checks his second phone during his lunch break. Working at a café doesn’t really require having a cellphone just for work, but he has one anyway. He does some research while he chews on his sandwich in the otherwise empty breakroom. Arthur Mill, charged with abusing and eventually killing his own wife infront of their kid. Got away because of police brutality. He memorizes the info and then deletes his web history before going back to work. 

When Erwin is brought in to hear the details on the eleventh victim three weeks later he contemplates the time he had bought a fine bottle of wine and was going to surprise Levi with a small birthday celebration before the holidays. They had only been going out for a couple of weeks, but he had had a feeling that Levi wouldn’t mind it. Just as he was parking his car he saw Levi exiting the building. It was late, he’d had a long shift at the station, and so seeing the short man going out with a bag slung over his shoulder made him pause to think.   
If there is such a thing as a gut feeling, it’s what Erwin got at that moment. There was something about Levi’s body. So tense, and yet so light on his feet. Muscles coiled tight, but there was still an ease in his step. As if he was going into battle, and enjoying it.   
Erwin had followed him using every little trick he had been taught to stay out of sight, had followed Levi to a small, rundown building. Then he had left.   
The day after that they found the third victim in the same building, stabbed once in the chest.   
Erwin never told anyone, especially not Levi.


End file.
